A Broken Little Girl
by Ifwaah Lala Cullen
Summary: Two different souls collide and universes tangle. As their lives intertwine Bella realizes her heart desires more than friendship but he's scarred her already.  Her heart been damaged but not broken, can he heal her?
1. Chapter 1

Story Name: A Broken Little Girl

Chapter name: Two Dimensions - Chapter 1

Author: xYourSmiile

General Information: All of the Cullens' are vampires and all the Swans' are human. (Every other character species is the same as it is in the original book unless I tell you otherwise.) And, well, at the moment I don't what to write so if there anything else different, let's just go with the flow guys, is it a deal?

Note: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just own the plot. I may have tweaked the characters a bit too, so beware guys. And just so you know, this is a 'Rated M' story. In the future there may be explicit content. So here my official warning: You may need parental permission to read due to its Rated Mature chapters.

Authors Note: Thank you for being willing to try and watch this. (I was going to say 'Thank you for reading this' but you haven't read it yet!) It's my first fan-fiction. I hope you like it. Sorry I'm not saying much :) Isn't it weird when a writer is lost for words? Much love, from Ifrah.

* * *

><p><p>

_What will survive of us is love. - Philip Larkin_

* * *

><p><p>

**_5 YEAR OLD BELLA'S P.O.V:_**

Charlie's fist raised higher into the air as covered my fragile face with my small hands that wouldn't protect me at all. My body was shaking uncontrollably and my legs automatically started retreating.

"Please Charlie! Please!" I begged. Hell struck with no mercy. SMACK! Blood rushed up to my cheek as the tears escaped the brim of my eyes.

"Neeeexxxxxxt ttiiiiiime youuuu willlllll cooooooook!" He slurred angrily. Then, he just collapsed on the floor, his knees too weak to support him. I needed to escape. Now. I ran desperately to the back door, into the garden. I was grateful when the cool, fresh wind kissed my cheeks. Suddenly, there was a beautiful man in the garden. I gasped…

He had perfect bronze hair; smoldering yet soft golden eyes; smooth, pale skin and the most dazzling crooked smile possible. I gaped at him for a second before plucking up my courage.

"Hello..." I breathed timidly, smiling up at the mysterious man and staring from underneath my lashes. He smiled back at me, looking pleasantly surprised.

"Hello, what's your name?" He asked, bending down so his face was at the same level as mine.

"Isabella, you?" I told him while snatching the expensively wrapped sweet out of his marble carved hand. I put it in my mouth and was overcome by the juicy sweetness.

"Edward." He answered, looking quite anxious. "Do you like it?" I was still enjoying the amazing taste of it as I replied in a muffled voice "Mmmm...thank you..." He chuckled in relief. His laughter died almost instantly and a very hard, worried expression replaced it.

"What happened?" He demanded, brushing chilled fingertips across my -now stinging- cheek. I tried to debate whether I should tell him or not in my head quickly. I sighed in defeat.

"My dad," I shuddered at the though of him, "hit me." My voice was barely over a whisper. He stiffened.

"Does he do it everyday?" He questioned through clenched teeth, his voice half-angry, half-pained. I just nodded. He gently wound his arms around my little body, was this a hug? If it was, (which I'm sure it is,) I love hugs. I clung on to him, sighing contently. Cautiously, he lifted me up and slung me over his hip. I wrapped my bruised around his neck so I didn't fall off. I felt safe for once.

"This can't go on Isabella," he told me in a very matter-of-fact-ly way.

"I know. But it does and probably still will..." I whispered sadly. Will this be the cause of my death? I wanted to die peacefully, dreaming happily and then dancing up to heaven were my pink unicorn waited for me...

"You have to leave...now," He murmured. I looked at him, confused. "Go pack. I'll be five minutes. " It took me a minute to absorb that. Me...him...runaway...never come back...safe...happy...more hugs! I smiled excitedly as he placed me on the ground. Almost simultaneously, I ran back inside.

I grabbed my small, olden, suitcase and packed anything. I grabbed my coat and ran outside. Time to wait...

_**12 YEARS LATER, 17 YEAR OLD BELLA'S P.O.V:  
><strong>_

I sighed pulling the long-sleeved top over my head. My poor, bruised arms had never felt the cool breeze. Charlie was out so I decided to use my time carefully and go to the park. As soon as Charlie had slammed me onto the ground and thought I was unconscious and left, I got up, groaning and running out the door. Perfect, yet a painful, plan. I got there as fast as I could.

I just strolled aimlessly on the neat beds of grass, staring unseeingly and thinking about my horrible life. I shouldn't have been born. My whole existence was a problem. Oh, how much I wish that I hadn't. Then I saw him. I could only see the back of this guys head, he was snogging some blonde. He had perfect bronze hair and a pale smooth neck. You know when you had the feeling you saw some one before but you hadn't? Was I having one of those moments? I moved my position (behind the brick wall so not very comfortable, I must say) so I could see his face. What I saw made my blood turn into ice and my heart start pounding...

Edward. My Edward. It was my Edward. Still as perfect and young, he hasn't changed one bit. My eyes started stinging. A fire was burning them and I started to blink rapidly. I wiped something wet that was sliding down my cheek away. I hadn't realized that I was crying until now. My legs were turned into jelly and I slid down the wall, ending up on the floor. The tears were flowing and gliding smoothly down my face, he was real. He wasn't in my dreams, my happy dreams. He actually touched my life once, I wasn't crazy. I gently wiped my tears away, drying my face of all the moisture. I hugged my knees closer to my chest, needing the support more than I realized. In a flash, there was a face staring at me. Edward. His honey-drizzled golden eyes were staring at me intently. His perfect features totally flawless. My breathing hitched. It was all to much for my mind to handle. I closed my eyes. I was hoping, -just a tiny bit of hope, mind you- I was hoping that he was real. That I wasn't dreaming and that he was truly back. My angel. Back.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I shuddered. I wasn't dreaming. I was thankful about that. But he didn't remember me. I was bleeding internally, had I been slashed with a sword but the wounds were invisible? It felt like it. I didn't know if i should slap him as I missed him, hug him as I missed him or if I should just start again. I settled with option 3. Start again. I opened my eyes as I bit my lip. I looked directly into his eyes, it felt like I was staring into his soul. I just nodded, not trusting my voice. He didn't relax. He nodded too, clearly uncertain. I sent all the strength I had to my legs so I could get up. My legs were slightly shakey but I managed okay. My eyes never left Edward's and his never left mine. He also, simultaneously, stood up, our faces the same level all the time. When he stood up though, I almost smiled at the fact that he was still taller then me and I had to look from beneath my lashes to stare up at him. Some things never change. I like it like that sometimes.

"Eddie-kins! Come here! I, like, totally miss you and it's been, like, 2 minutes! I'm so, like, sweet! What are you, like, doing there with that, like, thing?" A nasally sugar-coated voice called. I followed the screeching and saw the strawberry-blonde Edward was with a second ago. Wait, was it a second? It felt like hours... I was thankful for her distraction though, I needed it. There was several huffs and a moment later, 4 others had joined her. Friendlier, softer looking faces. Suddenly, there was a load scream. I jumped in surprise. A tiny girl with a black halo of spiky hair ran up to me and engulfed me in a big hug.

"I'm Alice! Edward sister!" She gestured toward Edward. "Were going to be great friends! What's your name? How old are you?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Bella? Umm...15?" It sounded like a question. Okay, strictly speaking I'm 17. Well, if I was going to start again, might as well do it properly. Alice and Edward will never know Isabella Marie Swan existed...


	2. Solitary Soul

During the time me and Alice spent together at the park, you'd think we were old buddies. Reuniting and connecting in a unique, unknown way. Emmett kept telling us that we were joined by the hip in a matter of seconds. Which was a little annoying as every time he said -more like boomed- I jumped as if there was a earthquake. I absolutely _adored_ Alice. Her enthusiasm was infectious, I found myself forgetting my worries while she babbled on. But this was different, she wasn't like Jessica at school. She told me meaningful things. More facts then opinions. It was quiet refreshing.

Edward on the other hand, he gave me a few curious glances now and then but avoided me apart from that. When I say _he _avoided, I mean Tanya avoided me and took Edward with her. I really did want to tell him who I was, the urge was overwhelming and extremely tempting. But I held on. I was not going to ruin this. So when Tanya decided to visit the ice-cream shop round the corner and Alice invited me, I agreed. Partly because Alice said she'll rip my head off if I said no. But I guess that's part of her charm though.

So here we are, walking down the field toward the park gates. I peeked and my watch every so often because I was daring enough to talk to strangers, but I wasn't daring enough to face _him. _I was content here. A small smile was set on my lips as I skipped between Jasper and Edward.

"Hi guys," I greeted them shyly. I tried to look anywhere but Edward's eyes. And Jasper's. They were both the same, though Jasper's were a little darker then his.

"Hello Bella." Jasper replied politely, uncomfortably. Then he shifted awkwardly and left my side to join Alice. I looked guiltily at Edward. Hurt probably showed in my expression. I _was _trying to hide it. Sigh. My mother was right, I _am _like an open book.

"What did I do?" I asked quietly. He smiled reassuringly and I felt slightly better. More calmer, more peaceful.

"Please forgive my brother. He's just not as sociable as us." He explained. That eased my guilt a little. Hopefully, that _was_ the case, and I wasn't just boring to him.

"So...How are you Edward?" I attempted to start a conversation, slightly anxious. My face was already on fire. My blush never left, it was life my red, on-your-face shadow.

"I'm good, thank you. How about yourself Bella?" I sighed in relief. Gentleman since day one.

"I'm good, thanks. Plans for the weekend?" I asked when my face cooled down and returned to the hideous pale color. I rethought my words. Oh. My. god.

I just sounded like I asked him on a date. Kill. Me. Now.

My eyes widened and I flushed a billion shades of pink before I quickly clarified in a strangled voice - I sounded like I was going to choke from the embarrassment.

"I mean like are you going to do anything! Not like...like y'know...?" I dropped my gaze to the ground, the cool breeze felt very hot all of a sudden. Tears were reborn, I messed up. Again.

But he just merely chuckled.

I looked up to him in confusion. Wasn't he mad? Wasn't he going to hit me? Wasn't he going to shout? Wasn't he going to do _anything? _None of this made sense, at least not to me. It was so different being with a set of people who let you talk freely. Who laughed at my blush, who joked pleasantly about my clumsiness, and who were willing to cry at my pain with me. Instead of at me. All of a sudden, my previous embarrassment seemed quite funny. Even to me. I let a sheepish smile out, giving Edward my Well-not-everyone's-perfect Look.

"Whoopsie daisy." I _always_ said that when I made a little mistake. He laughed at that.

"'Whoopsie daisy' indeed." Another chuckle. "That's quite an excusable mistake Bella. You're forgiven. And no, I'm free." He told me, I could hear the smile in his voice even though I looking intently at the ground. It seemed very interesting at the moment.

"Yeah..." I laughed. But short burst of humor was stopped by a strange feeling. Wasn't I forgetting something? Ah, well, if I forgot it can't of been that important. So I shrugged it off and skipped along with Edward.

I found out that Edward was very old-fashion-y. Like me. We both _adored_ classical music. And books, oh he said he loved books. But not _everything _was the same. Edward loathed Wuthering Heights. And -unlike me- he preferred the rain and cold. Ew! I wrinkled my nose up at that. I got into about five arguments with Edward since the start of out conversation. At the end of one I laughed so much, I was clutching my sides. Edward started patting my back so I could breath. And since I'm a such a clumsy-boo, I tripped. And now, I was literally rolling on the flow with laughter. From the background I heard some one make a disgusted sound.

("She looks like a, like, what do you call them? Yeah! Like, like, a pig. Quick Eddie! get her, like, up or some one will see us with, like, _her!_")

So after I was over the fit of laughter. Emmett helped me up and we walked into the ice cream parlor. And, my god.

I squealed! Oh it was so wonderful! Like a creamy heaven. I started jumping up and down. So many options! I heard Emmett's loud roar of laughter. And a few kids jump in surprised. I giggled, Emmett was just a big softie.

So...Chocolate, strawberry, mint, or vanilla?


End file.
